The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ornamental sage plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Salvia ‘Indiglo Girl’ or as the new plant. The new plant was the result of a controlled pollination between the proprietary unreleased hybrid known only by the breeder code number Salvia 12-31-02 (not patented) (a seedling of ‘Pink Dawn’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,343) as the female patent and ‘Violet Riot’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,273 as the male parent at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The seeds were harvested in the fall of 2013 and the single specific seedling that developed into the new Salvia was assigned the breeder code 13-10-22 through the evaluation process. The new plant was first selected for further evaluation in the summer of 2014 and selected for final evaluation in the summer of 2016. The first asexual propagation was performed in the summer of 2014 by basal cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. ‘Indiglo Girl’ has proven that it is stable and reliably produces true to type plants in successive generations of asexual propagation.
No plants of Salvia ‘Indiglo Girl’ have been sold or disclosed in this country, or anywhere in the world, by this or any name, more than one year prior to the filing of this application, with the exception of that which was sold or disclosed either directly or indirectly from the inventor and within one year from the filing of this application.